


恶魇

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 一方拟兽au，这种au就万万不要指望ic了警告：详细的兽交描写，mpreg，milking





	恶魇

他的记忆是牌桌中央散乱堆叠的纸牌，每一张与每一片之间互相编织、互相遮掩。他在火车站的月台上飞奔，他在毕业舞会上出尽风头，他牙牙学语蹒跚练步，他第一次做爱，他代表校队领奖，他的航班起飞，他拆开圣诞树下的礼物，他辞职了，他在图书馆、在办公室、在驾驶座里、在年会大厅中，天幕之下大雪飞扬。一切线性逻辑融化了，串起所有片段的时间轴被隐秘地抽离。他是谁？

 

 

 

_1月7日_

_——对于这片大陆的东南端而言，现在正是热的时候。我来到了最后一个目的地附近，九个小时的驾驶使我有些中暑。沿着河流旁的公路一直行驶，在丛林边缘有一个村落。我与居民谈天。他们听说我的来意，搬出一如其他地域原住民的说教派头。一位好心的老人留我歇息，我的越野车险些因此陷入泥里。明天，明天一早我就会动身。就是明天！——_

 

 

 

那头野兽把他翻过来，他已经习惯了，因此没有反抗。他趴在一片干草上，肩膀还抵着山洞的石壁，他将自己推远一点，避免过会儿肩颈痛得厉害。他伸出的手摸到石头上凉凉的露水，那里没有青苔，石头被他和它蹭得很光滑。野兽开始舔他，舌头沉重地压上会阴，几下就钻进他穴里去。在过去数不清的日夜里，他都是这样被扩张的。兽类的舌头宽大、炽热、带有倒刺，最开始他无法忍受，被舔弄的感觉过分诡异，呲出的兽牙偶尔会磕碰他的皮肤，类似一种无心而为的警示。他能做的只有用膝盖把下半身撑起来，屁股抬高，送到对方嘴边。野兽舔得更深了，他的穴口被撑满，沾了一圈涎液。

 

野兽是公熊。棕色皮毛，庞然大物。你唯有近距离接触过这种动物之后，才敢确信它真的有如此巨大的身形；它欺身而来的时候，不要与它对视，因为你无法阻止一整块隆隆滚动的山石。黑色的鼻尖拱在他后穴上方，鼻子喷出热气，带来一小片别样的湿意。舔弄的过程不算长，几乎每次都舔得不够，舌头退出时倒刺勾牵着黏膜，他终于开始发抖，但兽类对此并无怜惜。勃起的阴茎在他大腿后侧蹭了一会儿，公熊的身体压上来，热烘烘的皮毛覆盖了他的背，阴茎顶进他穴里。他嘶嘶地抽着气，尖叫没什么用，野兽并不爱听，它会误解成他的攻击性正在上升。所以他力图放松，保持忍耐，第不知多少次去适应公熊性器的形状，最后还是被干得齿关打颤。他曾认为自己是一个长于承痛的人，这一认知在早期的交媾中被粉碎了。介于他的记忆开始混乱，他并不能清晰说出还有哪些认知尚未粉碎。

 

“说”也是一个遥远的概念。牙齿，舌头，声带，神经，语言中枢。这一切仍然歇伏在他的身体里，已经许久没有以人类的方式被调用。从失去字句开始，他作为人的部分逐渐崩塌了。这似乎是在正面遇上野兽之前就发生的事，他不清楚。公熊倒是没有必要在这方面击溃他，因为它不关心。它需要的是一个对它来说够紧够热的屁股，它用厚实的爪子把他翻过身去就可以无限制地享用。它不会弄死他。尽管他有时候被干得痉挛、哭叫、发疯似的挣扎，但它确实不会弄死他。

 

 

 

_1月8日_

_——我要当心毒虫、猛兽和沼泽。早晨下了一阵雨，这鬼天气！越野车不得不在山腰处停下了，起先我还有荒弃的石阶可以走，后来就什么都没有了。到了傍晚，我承认，这是收获甚微的一天。我相信这是暂时的。一切的线索都指向这里，石阶路也是人的痕迹。兴许是神的痕迹。我在日落之前返回我的越野车，升起了篝火——_

 

 

 

小熊崽拱了拱他的胳膊，湿漉漉的鼻尖先钻进他的臂弯，然后整个小脑袋挤进他怀里来。山洞外面在下雨，他出神地听着每个清晨始终如一的雨声，随手挠了挠熊崽脖子后面的毛，它很受用，眯起眼睛伸展四肢。它有双蓝眼睛，像它的父亲。蓝眼睛的熊，哈。那不是一双属于野兽的眼睛。公熊看着他的时候，眼中有超越兽性的审度。熊崽饿了，鼻子一动一动地来回嗅探，寻找他的胸乳。他半躺着，把熊崽抱起来放在自己的肚子上，以便它叼住他的乳头。它好小，蓬松的皮毛之下是几乎不盈一握的纤细身躯，很难想象它将来也会成长为一头凶暴的巨兽。它的舌头还很稚嫩，舔过乳头时麻痒多过疼痛，但他更希望它能用吮来代替舔。公熊回来了，它在山洞的入口处甩了甩身上的雨水，然后迈开脚爪走到他身边，放下嘴里叼着的鱼。公熊舔他的脸，嘴里带着鱼鳞的腥气。

 

它看到他喂奶的样子，于是勃起了。熊崽还扒在他身上不肯下去，他搂着贪嘴的崽子爬起身来，公熊向后倚着石头，他骑上公熊的阴茎。自从他生产之后，后穴变得松软了许多，接纳野兽的性器不再那么困难。前一夜射进去的精液从深处淌出来，作了润滑。熊崽趴在它和他的身体中间，不明所以，扭过头去咬他另一侧的奶子。刚刚长出来的小尖牙割过乳孔，没有流血，但他瑟缩了一下，屁股夹得紧了紧，公熊的爪子落在他腰上，向下推挤他的臀肉，让他吃得更深。熊爪完全覆盖了他的屁股，他整个人陷在公熊带着雨中凉意的皮毛里。他喘着气，一手搂着熊崽，另一手攥着公熊的毛。公熊嫌他动得太慢了，开始往上顶他，他摇摇晃晃，绷直了腰，呻吟声在山洞里回荡。

 

熊崽吃饱了，吸吸鼻子，舌头伸出来卷了一圈嘴边被奶水打湿的绒毛。它伸开短腿，从他怀里溜了出去。公熊暂且把他从自己的阴茎上放下来，推着他趴在地上，继续用原始的方式干他。他觉得那根阴茎又胀大了一些，满满地填塞着他，他侧过头，额角贴紧地面，与公熊带回来的那条死鱼对视。鱼的尾鳍脱落了，鱼的眼睛瞪着他。

 

 

 

_1月9日_

_——我以为我早已总结出了足够的规律，但是我错了。我沿着我推测的路径行走，确实找到一条小径，但它引着我竟下山去了，在山的另一个方向，是一片巨大的沼泽，沼泽附近可以看到主河的支流。我逗留了很久，不知意义所在。这片大陆上最古老的文明之一即将被揭示全貌，缺失的只是最后一块拼图，而我仍然没有找到它。按照安排，我在日落之前返回——_

 

 

 

他在某一个瞬间突然对受孕这件事感到惊恐。野兽的后代在他身体里扎下了根，公熊用宽大的舌头舔他的小腹，他的肚子渐渐隆起，腰侧和下腹的纹身因此而扭曲变形。它和他不能再趴着交合了，为了保护腹部，他侧身躺着，让它斜着插进来。这种姿势证明了人与兽之间的不匹配，它的阴茎只能进去一半，他伸过手去，握着剩下的那部分。他又一次陷入了对于线性时间的恍惚，这是我第一次受孕吗？是的，这是。不，这不是。他记得自己没有这样的经历。他记得自己为公熊生下过三胎幼崽。他不可能生产过。他已经在不间断的生育中极其疲倦了。桌上的纸牌每张都不同，林地的落叶区别都不大。

 

夜间他偶然醒来，听到了胎儿的心跳声。他还是侧躺着，身前是夸张的孕肚，身后是公熊温热的皮毛。野兽搂着他，一只爪子搭在他胸前。他大腿上的抓痕还在痛，早些时候公熊的爪子挂着他的腿，想要把整根阴茎全塞进穴里去，孕期笨重的身体无法主动迎合它，它的爪子划破了他大腿内侧的皮肤。伤口是引向死亡的一道门，但他不会死，起初他的下半身总是在野蛮的交合中流血，他并没死。如今他肚子里揣着幼崽，小小的生命将他的生命也钉在原地。胎儿的心跳声咚、咚、咚，他自己的心脏却剧烈缩紧了，视野开始跃动，他猛然一坠，依借重力疯狂下落，也许掉到了六百英尺之下。他看到比此刻的夜更加漆黑的夜晚，他从河流中上岸，竹制的窄筏沉入沼泽。他吻了淤泥，手脚并用攀上石阶，倾圮的神庙有焚烧的遗痕，庙宇中央是野兽的雕像，雕工粗犷古拙。他向前走，曾经有人俯身敬拜的地方已然被荒草覆盖，草叶割伤他的赤足。他仍然向前走，爬上雕像脚下的石墩，石雕的公熊四足着地，他的手掌能够触摸到它的脸。古老的兽神恒久地注视着前方，幽蓝的宝石嵌在石像的眼窝中作它的眼睛，这蓝色震人心魂，即使它的獠牙被年月磨损，那双眼睛仍将信徒引至驾前。他与兽神对望，在似梦非梦中痛哭失声。

 

他的呼吸很沉重，浓稠的夜色也很沉重。他闭上眼，在清晨的雨到来之前又一次睡着了。

 

 

 

_1月10日_

_——每天早上都有一场雨。我躺在吉普车的后座上想，这种信仰早已淹没在历史中，由此来看，我是现存于世的、对他们的神最虔诚的人。想到这里，我哈哈大笑。雨停了，我穿戴完毕，走出门去——_

_1月11日_

_——会是我找错了吗？如果是我错了，那些居民本不必劝阻我。但是，他们所说的一切，至今又都没有应验。我一时兴起攀上了山顶，很显然，一无所获。到达山顶时已经临近黄昏，我眺望远处的山巅，落日渐渐沉入山峦，我寻访过如此多的古迹，登上过如此多的高山，这里的风景算得上是个中翘楚。探险最迷人的地方在于，你永远不知道下一刻会不会有更迷人的事物忽然出现在你眼前。等我回过神来的时候，天已经黑了。我赶紧回去——_

_1月12日_

_——昨晚下山时可能被什么虫子咬了。左手腕没有被手套和衣袖盖住的地方很痒，有些疼，看不到创口，也没有红肿。我消了毒。但愿不会恶化——_

_1月13日_

_没有收获的一天。早上依旧下了雨。_

_1月14日_

_没什么可说的。_

_1月15日_

_和昨天一样。_

_1月16日_

_操他妈的。_

 

 

 

他跑出去了。他赤着身体，拨开低垂的藤蔓和枝叶，跌跌撞撞。公熊去打猎时，他从山洞里离开。前一夜它用过他，所以他的下身还有些疼，但这没减慢他的步伐。他仍然非常擅长承痛，并且有着很好的体力。泥土与石砾硌着他的脚底，一些昆虫被他踩碎，锋利的阔叶植物割破他的手臂和腿，他没有停。现在是上午，顺着日头的方向可以找到他的越野车。他的脚踝扭了一下，不方便奔跑了，于是改成走。又过了很久，他仍然看不到熟悉的景物。

 

太阳光是从哪个方向来的？他扬起头来，周围的树木极其高大，宽阔的树冠蔽去日光，枝叶间漏下的光束不足以判辨方向。脚踝开始肿了，他的心底升起一种模糊的情绪，他想要大喊、想要摔碎东西、想要求救或者蜷缩起来。但他的大脑失去了语言，他找不到词句来供他剖析现状或描述自我。他感到饿了，这是一种久违的体验，自从他接受了茹毛饮血，他就没有再品尝过饥饿的滋味。他的野兽从来没饿着他，但每当他被生肉生鱼染得满脸是血的时候，他也从未心生感激。他和野兽一样了。他变成了最低等的野兽，变成了另一种强大兽类的婊子。有时他用不算锋利的人类牙齿撕咬着肉的筋理，公熊会凑过来舔干净他下颌上一直流淌到锁骨的血丝，忽然用强有力的爪子把他掀在地上，然后把他操得几乎要吐出来。他的脑子和他的内脏一同搅动，思维的暗流翻涌不停，但没有一句话、没有哪怕一个词浮上心头。

 

如今他在逃跑中也是这样的感受。他抓不住任何描述绝望的词句，而他同时又被这种情绪痛击到无法起身。他已经走出很远了，却仍然站在与山洞周围并无区别的林地里，看不出阳光的方向，看不到山势的起伏，若无意外他是要死在这里了。他听到一声咆哮，不必回身也知道是谁，野兽从植物的掩藏中走出。他等着，等待公熊咬断他的腿，撕开他腹部的肉，趁他还有体温，最后一次在他身体里射精。他一动不动地站着，尽管此时他的精神只剩下一个空壳，但他还是决定以人的尊严迎接死亡。

 

公熊慢慢地走过来，低下头去，开始舔他小腿上的割伤。林中的泥土、伤口流出的血与他腿上的刺青混在一起，腥脏难辨，公熊的舌头将血与泥舔去，湿润的触感留在他的小腿上，鲜血止住了，伤口开始愈合。公熊又抬起头，鼻尖拱了拱他的掌心，他翻起手掌一看，发现手上扎满了藤蔓的尖刺。他拔掉一些小刺，公熊用脚爪拨他的胳膊，于是他又把手递给它。它将舌头贴上去，只是贴着，没有动，以免舌头上的倒刺划痛他手上数不清的小伤口。过了一会儿，所有的伤口都不再痛了。

 

 

 

_1月17日_

_——车里出现了一条蛇。一条他妈的棕榈蝮！我睡醒的时候它缠在我的胳膊上，我飞快地把它甩开，它又凑过来，该死的东西！我想打开车门，车门卡住了。我赶紧扣上护目镜，去掏工具刀，这会儿它却消失了，彻头彻尾地消失，那种亮黄色的鳞片再也没有出现——_

_1月18日_

_——总的来说，也许我该回去了。_

_1月19日_

_昨夜听到了鼓乐声。天亮后我顺着夜间记录的方向去找，没有收获。_

_1月20日_

_——我第一次见到指南针失灵。它的指针转个不停，比我的手表都勤快。这意味着我的活动范围又缩小了，或许我真的应该离开这里，但我的压缩饼干和罐头还很充足——_

_1月21日_

_——我感到度日如年。字面意思。我的手表越走越慢，是错觉吗？但日落的时间还是一样——_

_……_

_1月27日_

_——开始错了 ~~，什么的~~ 。绝对有 ~~错了~~ 什么东西错了——_

_1月29日_

_——不是开始，是一直。指南针，手表，蛇，音乐。 ~~我会明天醒来在五百条蛇中和车里。~~ 还会有东西出现在车里——_

_2月3日_

_树林后面，音乐，音乐，音乐，又是。陌生的说话。 ~~这让睡觉我办法没有。~~ 我不能睡觉。_

_2月8日_

_做了梦， ~~车的窗子的巨型蟒蛇，~~ 巨的蟒打开车窗子，吞掉了我。有看着的另一头野兽。_

_2月9日_

_另一头野兽看着。_

_2月11日_

_血也吃掉，肉也吃掉， ~~它吃了我，~~ 它会吃了我。我走，没有路。_

_2月12日_

_它看我。_

 

 

 

他从未跟着公熊一起去狩猎，唯一一次见到它杀生，是在它和他的山洞里。下过雨后，公熊出去了，熊崽刚刚喝饱了奶，趴在他身上打盹儿。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音贴着地面响起来，他用手托着熊崽，支起身子查看。他浑身一悚：那是一条巨大的蝮蛇，色彩夺目。通常蛇类在鲜艳与庞大两种特征中只取其一，眼前的这条显然是例外。他敏捷地爬起来，把熊崽放在身后，崽子醒了，困惑地嗷呜叫着。蝮蛇嘶嘶地吐信，直立起来，向他逼近。他检视四周，有石块，没有木枝。没有木枝，意味着不能击打蛇的七寸和腹部；用石块来战胜这个体型的蛇类，胜算不大。他可以试着快速绕圈移动到蛇的身后，擒住它的尾巴，但这样谁来保护熊崽呢？更何况即使他顺利攥住了蛇尾，他也没有把握能将一条如此强壮的蛇猛地甩到石壁上砸断脊椎。他弯腰捡起两块石头，与蝮蛇对峙。熊崽想要向前凑，他把它踢到后面去。

 

公熊叼着猎物回到山洞的时候，他被蛇咬中了小臂。公熊大声咆哮，冲上前去，一掌拍在蝮蛇的颈子上。蛇头撞上侧边的岩石，颅骨开裂，再立起来时已经稳不住身形。公熊伸出獠牙，咬住蛇身，将它向外拖。蛇痛苦地扭动，身躯胡乱卷起，嘴里毒液飞溅，公熊把蛇摔在外面，蛇的半截身体不听使唤，似乎是脊柱受了伤；身上几个血洞汩汩不停，染红了鳞片。公熊还在大吼，四周的树木被吼声震动，千枝万叶共同颤栗。它抬起爪子，运上全身的力气，拍碎了蛇的脑袋。他远远地看着，只看到了血液和脑浆。

 

他去吮小臂上的伤口，努力把毒血吸出来。似乎不行。毒液扩散得很快，非常快，太快了。他躺在了地上，熊崽绕着他转来转去，公熊回来了。他的野兽伏在他身上，试图温暖他飞快降低的体温，它拼了命地舔他的伤口，但他还是越来越迷茫、越来越冷。野兽咆哮的声音像在哭，他揉了揉它圆圆的熊耳朵。死亡的门竟是这样敞开的，他的死不无尊严。公熊的蓝眼睛滚出泪来，它硕大的头颅挨着他的脸，泪珠落在他嘴唇上。他听到了几个单词。几个单词，也许是一两个句子了。那些声音不在他耳边，而是以一种不言自明的方式，在他心中奏响。

 

隆隆的声音说，走吧，我最后的信徒，走吧。你自由了。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

那流淌着河的丛林边缘的村落里，每年都接待一位异乡的客人。人们不敢直念他的名，说他能通兽语，踏火无伤，不畏毒蛇恶虫，身上的刺青有如图腾。他每次都在炎热的一月出现，在同一位老者家中借宿，然后徒步进入那危险连环的林。村落的居民对神明很有敬怖，因此从不当着他的面多嘴多舌。却有一个半大的青年说，你们怕什么，他第一次从林里回来的时候，是我在山后面的支流中捞了他。他醒来了就哭，哭得浑身发抖，讲起话来像第一天学会人话一样。

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 个别段落致敬豪尔赫·路易斯·博尔赫斯《环形废墟》。


End file.
